


It Was Only A Kiss

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [13]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aftermath of thier first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419214) by [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie). 



"I see you Jenny quit hovering and come in." Opie called out from his room. Jennasis comes in and sits on the foot of his bed picking fuzz balls off of the comforter. "Jen, What's up?" she looks up at him her hands stilling movement. "If I ask or really tell you something I need you to promise me you won't freak out or hit anyone."

"No promises out with it." he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Opie!" she whines pleadingly like the fifteen year old she is.

"Ok fine. What is it?"

"How do you know when you love someone?"

Opie smiles. "You love Donny Sinclair huh?"

She looks down. "No, Jax."

His heart stutters. "Excuse me?"

"I said I think I'm in love with Jax." She says slowly as though he's stupid.

"Jax as in Jax Teller?"

"How many do we know?" Jennasis' eyes snap to his irritation evident.

"Jesus," he sighs tiredly. "What makes you think you love anyone?"

"He kissed me." Opie feels anger rising within him Jen's young and fairly innocent considering she's the daughter of an ex stripper and a biker. She's trusting and naïve, believing on some level in fairytales. She not fodder for Jax's heartache.

"You promised not to hit anybody." she reminds him

He groans. "I know."

"I know that you don't do well with mushy stuff but nothings ever felt like that, no one else means that much, its like when I get up to sing and there's the rush of crowd ebbing way, and its just me and the song that old comfort of knowing the notes and words and feeling like I can do anything because nobody but god's listening anyways. That's what it felt like, home, belonging. So, I think that means I love him. What do you think?" He feels a little nauseous.

"I think I might kill my best friend. He doesn't get to use you for a crutch to replace Tara."

She sniffed back sudden tears. "So you don't think he loves me back?" Jax shouldn't put him in the place to answer that. He got over making his sister cry for shits and giggles at ten.

"Not the way you want him to." he answers with a curt shake of his head. He scratches his chin and waits.

She nods at him seeming very mature. "I guess I'm destined to love men who'd rather love something or someone else. So, I'll keep doing what I'm doing be his friend. That's better than being nothing." At that moment its about so much more than Jax. Its about Pop, and Ma, the club, their life.

"Jen? I love you and there's not a thing in this world I love more. As for Jax he's not who you need. He's not over her. One day? Maybe…but for now he doesn't deserve you."

He leaned up hugging her tight. "Thanks, Ope."

"No problem kiddo. I wouldn't tell your boyfriend you let a biker kiss you."

"Noted…Want some brownies? Bobby gave me his recipe."

"Sure, leave out the pot though, and no matter what Dad says Jack Daniels is not an ingredient in them." he felt a weight lift as she giggled and ran off.

Once she was out of sight he picked up his phone and called Jax.

"So you're kissing little girls now?" He says thorugh a clenched Jaw.

"She told you?"

"Duh, I'm me…"

"Ope I-"

"She loves you and its not just puppy love anymore, it's the pure and fearless kind that I'm damn sure you've done nothing to deserve. You don't get to fuck her up! You don't get to use her. You get to leave her the fuck alone and you get to live."

"Opie I get that I just-"

"Why did you do that? You don't love her half the time you're more annoyed with her than I am. You've done nothing but set her up for heartbreak and that pisses me off." He really doesn't understand Jax's need to drag someone into the hole with him.

"That's not true I- she helped me, she came and pulled me out of my crap, she listened and for the first time since Tara left I felt a little like my old self. The kiss was just, a thank you."

"I'm sure she'll be so glad to know something that's changed her life was just a thank you." he said dryly.

"You're blowing this way outta proportion bro. It was just a kiss."

"Oh no it wasn't." he laughs sadly.

"I was right, you don't love her and never will."

"Ugh, dude it was only a kiss relax. I do love her I do."

"Yeah like you love Tara?" he picked at his cuticles.

"It's different and you know it she's Jenna. Of course I love Jenna."

"Just stay away from her."

"You're over reacting and not being fair."

"Guess what she's fifteen you're nineteen and you aren't in cuffs I'm not over reacting I'm her brother that means I get to be unfair even to you. Especially to you because I know you, and I know what you do with women." he said voice rising steadily with each word.

"I'm not going to hurt her Ope, I just wanted to kiss her that's all she looked pretty and I just wanted to kiss her so I did."

"I wanna believe you but I don't, leave her alone."

"Daddy , I'm not putting tequila in the brownies!" Jennasis called out.

"I gotta go man, got to save Jen's food from Pop's lushy ways bye."

-/-/-/-

Jax walks into the garage office expecting to find is mother instead he finds Jenna sitting behind the desk flipping through seventeen magazine.

"Mornin' Jenna."

She looks up and grins at him. "Good morning Jackson, Need something? I started working here. Saving up for a car."

"I need the keys to Oldsmobile."

"Right." She stood, giving him a good look at her finally. Chunky sandals, tight fitted jeans an equally tight tank top with a union jack across it. She stretched to retrieve the keys. Her navel piercing flashing.

She smiles at him plunking the keys in his hand. "Tell Mrs. Cooley I hope Mister Figgles is better."

"Huh?" he'd gotten distracted looking at her and had no real concept of the conversation they were having. She's not wearing any make up and her hair is pulled back. She's so pretty and young. Opie's right he has to keep his distance.

"Mrs. Cooley was taking her cat to the vet when her car broke down." She replies. "Oh okay, well squirt you sure do look pretty today." her face falls for spilt second. "Thanks Jax. You better move it before Uncle Clay rips into you."

"Yeah I better. See you round Jenna."

"See you Jax."

-/-/-/-

A few minutes later Piney came in for coffee.

"Why the long face Jenny?" he pours his coffee while side glancing at her

"Will I always be just squirt or your kid to the guys?"

"By the guys you really mean Jax." he pours in sugar.

"That's not…I'm just tired of being the club baby."

"Maybe you won't always be squirt, you are one fine lookin' young lady my darlin'. You can never predict the future. Do me a favor though," he stirs his coffee without looking at her.

"Don't grow up so fast makes me feel old." he sips his coffee.

"Okay Daddy."

"Okay Baby. Good coffee you made." and he leaves.

Jennasis doesn't know what any of this means she guesses she'll date Donovan until she figures it out.

-/-/-/-

AN: I own nothing but Jenna. This was for Ozlad08 who wanted to see more early Jax and Jenna pieces. I have a few more little bits in mind if you guys are interested please review.


End file.
